


Figured Out

by MaxWrite



Series: Nerds in Love [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Religious Themes & References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-07
Updated: 2009-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxWrite/pseuds/MaxWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Pavel wonders about the method to God's madness, Scotty wonders what kind of magnificent beast Pavel really is, and they both wonder where the scientist ends and the human being begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figured Out

Scotty was still a bit baffled, even after all these months. Pavel Chekov wasn't your average human boy. He wasn't your average humanoid, period. He was beautiful and young and brilliant, and he could have been in the bed of anyone he wanted. But here he was, this strange little man, this magical creature, taking up residence in Scotty's bed.

Perhaps Scotty had fallen into a parallel universe one night, a universe in which gorgeous teenage geniuses found him desirable. Or maybe the kid had simply bumped his head a few too many times while getting in and out of Jeffries tubes. Scotty was far from self-pitying; he didn't think he was unattractive, he knew damn well he was quite the genius himself and hilarious to boot, and he believed himself to be far better company than most of the officers on board. That wasn't the point. The point was he rated himself about a seven and a half, an eight on a good day, while Pavel Chekov's rating... well, Pavel was off the fucking chart.

Currently, Pavel was basking in the glow of their post-coital bliss. He was lying on his tummy amidst the twisted sheets, with his cheek resting against his own clasped hands and his ankles crossed and swinging idly behind him – forward and up, back and down, forward and up, back and down. His eyes were closed and he was humming a little tune that Scotty had heard him hum a million years ago inside a Jeffries tube. There was the barest hint of a smile on his pink lips. Scotty lay next to him and just stared, mostly at his mouth. He was thinking of putting his dick inside that mouth, but he didn't want to disturb Pavel; he looked too peaceful and too beautiful.

Pavel slowly opened his eyes and smiled sleepily at him. "What are you staring at, eh?" he asked.

"Dunno," Scotty sighed. "A star. A nebula, maybe."

"What are you talking about, Scotty?"

"You. I'm talkin' about you. You don't belong here."

"This again? Of course I belong here. There is nowhere else I belong more than here."

"You could be with anybody."

"You are being silly. _You_ belong inside me, Scotty. Just like you belong inside this ship. Meant to be. I keep telling you that."

"Yeah, well, what do you know? You're not even real."

Pavel laughed. "What is this now, I am not real?"

"I told you. You're a bleeding galaxy, Pavel. Something so amazing, so big and sparkly and awesome, that you shouldn't even be able to fit on this ship, let alone in my bed."

Pavel snorted and shut his eyes again. "You have had too much scotch, that is what I think."

"Oh, I'm not drunk." Scotty shimmied closer and laid a hand on Pavel's lower back. He loved Pavel's lower back, the delicate curve of it. He loved to touch Pavel there. It felt like a possessive sort of touch, the sort of touch that spoke volumes to any and all who witnessed it. He caressed down further, his hand gliding onto Pavel's pert little ass and stopping to appreciate its youthful firmness.

"Do you want to know what I think?" Pavel asked.

"You think I'm drunk."

"No, not about that. Do you want to know what I think about something else?"

"Sure. Always."

Pavel opened his eyes again and gazed serenely at Scotty as he arched his back a bit and pushed his ass more firmly into Scotty's hand. "Feel that?" he whispered. "Feel how I yield to you? Don't you hear the way I sing for you, Scotty, when I hum for you?"

Scotty swallowed and said nothing.

"Like the ship. She hums for you. She is happy with your hands on her. I know this. Isn't it obvious what I am, why I am here with you?" Pavel lowered his gaze and licked his lips. "I think that God made me for you, just like the _Enterprise_ was made for you."

"The _Enterprise_ wasn't made specifically for –" Scotty began, but Pavel cut him off.

"Shh. Listen, Scotty." Pavel's eyes locked with his once more. "God knows you. He knows that you can never love anyone the way you love starships and engines. So, what do you suppose he did, hm?"

Scotty smiled. "You're not serious."

"What do you love about me? Tell me that much."

Scotty frowned a bit at the slight change of topic, but replied, "Uh... well... you're a real beauty, that's for sure. Just the right ratio of angular lines to curves, all sleek and clean and so... pretty."

"Just like the _Enterprise_. Go on."

Scotty chuckled. "Ah. I think I see where you're going with this."

"Am I wrong?" Pavel challenged.

"Well, no, but –"

"Go on, then."

Scotty sighed and decided to play along. "Well, you're quick and efficient, like a machine. Your mind works more like a computer then any other mind I've come across in my travels."

"Yes," Pavel whispered, reaching over to stroke Scotty's hair. "Go on."

"You hum when you're happy."

Pavel grinned. "Yes. What else?"

"And..." Scotty's voice dropped to a more intimate murmur. "Feels awfully good to be inside you."

Pavel turned onto his side and snuggled up to Scotty, who took him in his arms. "She was made for you, Scotty. A very strange set of circumstance brought you to this ship. The odds were not in favor of you finding each other, but you did, which tells me you were meant to be here. But a ship cannot keep you company, not always. So, what do you think God has done? He made me for you. He created a starship in human form for you. So that you would never be alone. I thought you knew that by now, Scotty. I thought you had figured out already... that I am your vessel."

Normally, hearing Pavel say "wessel" made Scotty smile. But now, in this context, all it did was make his brain fill up with a thick, soupy heat, make his dick throb and leak. He could practically feel his own eyes darken with desire as he cuddled Pavel and thrust his hips in a slow rhythm, pushing his weeping prick against Pavel's thigh. "You really believe that, don't you?" he whispered.

A slightly cocky little smile touched Pavel's lips and his pretty, blue eyes clouded with something very adult. "Da, I do," he breathed.

"You were meant for more than just this, lad. You're bloody brilliant."

"If I was not brilliant, you would probably not be able to love me."

Scotty snorted. "So, you're saying that everything about you was specifically designed, by the gods of god knows what, to make me want you so that I wouldn't have to be alone? That about the size of it?"

Pavel grinned. "Is it so crazy?"

"Yes! It's mad! Listen, love, I'm all for fluffy discussions about destiny and true love, but we're _scientists_. At some point common sense has to take over the discussion, otherwise we're just... we're just..."

"Just what? Does believing improbable things because it feels good to do so make you less of a scientist? I believe in God, Scotty. What does that make me?"

"That's different. Religious faith I can understand. But when you tell me that all your intelligence and cleverness, that your love of physics and space travel, that your entire involvement in Starfleet is all because of _me_..." Scotty made a derisive noise. "That's where I draw the line. You're diminishing yourself. You're not giving yourself enough credit... and giving me way too much, might I add."

Pavel shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe I am thinking too much."

"Yeah, you have a way of doing that."

"Our relationship makes me think, Scotty. About life and destiny. You make me wonder. You make me hope for improbable things. That does not make me less of a scientist. It makes me human, I think."

Scotty sighed. He couldn't argue with that. "Yeah, I suppose you're right about that at least. But let me ask you this, then: if God, or whoever, meant for us to be together, why'd he put so many years between our births? Seems a little odd, don't you think?"

Pavel grinned again. "He knew you'd be a kinky old man, that's why." He yelped and laughed as Scotty gave him a firm swat on the ass. "I don't know, Scotty," he continued. "Maybe sometimes it takes even God a while to figure things out. Maybe it took him nineteen years to figure out what you needed."

"Well, I am quite the complicated man."

Pavel's smile broadened. "Yes, you are. Some of God's best work, in fact. I like that about you, that you are complicated."

"Yeah, you like a good riddle," Scotty said with an indulgent smile, enjoying the way Pavel's lower back curved beneath his touch. "Maybe that's what I am; a riddle in human form sent here to keep you out of everyone else's hair?"

"Perhaps," Pavel whispered. Then, without warning, he pushed Scotty over onto his back and got on top of him, straddled him and pinned his hands to the bed. He brought his lips to Scotty's ear and whispered, "But I already have you figured out."

"You've got the whole universe figured out, lad," Scotty whispered back, his eyes sliding shut as Pavel nibbled at his ear. Then Pavel slid down his body, kissing and nipping all the way, until he settled between Scotty's legs and did exactly what Scotty had been fantasizing about moments ago. Perhaps the lad did have him figured out. Scotty wouldn't have been surprised.

END

**Author's Note:**

>  **End Note:** I'd like to state for the record that the opinions expressed by Pavel Andreievich Chekov are those of Pavel Andreievich Chekov, and do not necessarily reflect those of, well, me. It actually kinda bugs me that Pavel would think his entire reason for existing is because of some guy/girl/entity (no matter how much of a BAMF that guy/girl/entity happens to be); however, I'm also painfully aware of how love can make one feel, how things like destiny and fate start to make sense. The stars align and they all point directly at your *~1 TRUE LOVE~* and suddenly your entire life makes sense. As book-smart as Pavel is, I like to think he's not immune to such thinking, especially not at such a young age. Actually, I feel he might be more prone to it, because something in me wants to believe he lived a relatively sheltered life before Starfleet ~~abducted him in the night~~ got their hands on him.
> 
> Having said all that... the idea that Pavel was designed specifically for Scotty fills my fangirl heart with squee. ♥


End file.
